Sailor Santa Pranks and Little Lies
by migele
Summary: 06 Of the Sailor Santa Saga. Hotaru the Queen, McSanta and Tsuaka has a Daughter? RanmaSailorMoon.Hack cross RanmaHotaruYuki pairing


Sailor Santa - Pranks and Little Lies

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them but Yuki, she is mine.

Warnings: Crazy stuff, bad puns, 4chan and other weird stuff. You don't need to know the series for this one, but it could help understanding some of it. Maybe a small lime tag

Crossovers: 4chan, .hack/

Special Thanks to: 4chan, The Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku, my brain

Sorry for taking so long but real life has held me in it's clutches.

IMPORTAND: Some really nice person made my day. I looked into my PO-box and found a great FanArt titled, Adventures of Sailor Santa, penciled and coloured, size A3, unfortunately NO name growl Anyway this person has really neat handwriting. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! 31.07.2006

Pranks and Little Lies

Ranma Saotome thought his life weird. He turned into a Senshi Elf and fought evil while distributing presents, to a fighter like him mostly standing in second line in combat felt weird. It was refreshing. Next was his love life, official fiancée was Kasumi Tendou. She knew that he was in love with Sailor Saturn and Yuki the elf who turned into Sailor Elf. His father was a stupid panda, his mother was weird. Nabiki was rather pleasant to be around. Ukyo was avoiding him. The Amazons were gone. Nuku-Nuku had new love interests, the plural was not a mistake. The new house-pet, the panda did not count, neither did P-chan, was Shampoo turned permanent cat. She had learned to take her job as advisor seriously and learned to summon a huge tome and small glasses. She really looked cute standing on a page with her paws and the glasses on her nose. The bells on her collar were Santa type. Her accent however got worse. Nodoka was weird, when he was a girl, she seemed to disapprove, however he was allowed to openly defy her as a male if he acted nice to Kasumi at the same time. He would never understand women. Akane was still hating him and hunting for P-chan, however he didn't let her strike him any more.

"Shampoo think Loverboy think too too much."

"I agree."

"Exhibitionist girl looking for you."

"Thanks bookworm."

"Shampoo no worm, Shampoo is proud magical cat!"

"You are reading way too much, that's why you need those glasses!"

"Shampoo have Internet access in book."

"Cool, show me some time."

"Shampoo will."

Life was good, where the heck was the shoe waiting to drop?

------

To everyone outside the relationship between Kasumi and Ranma seemed to thrive, they went for walks, were spending al lot of time together and were generally smiling a lot more than before. While Eqinox Day they went visiting the graves together. Ranma was surprised that Kasumi's mothers' grave was actually in Nerima. From the looks of it Kasumi had been taking good care of it. The Saotome grave had been the same as before. Ranma told her the story from his more guilable days where Genma managed to get him punch it.

Unforgettable, at least to Kasumi, had been the visit to Sairen. Miharu and Kasumi hitting of was no surprise, Risa and Yukina fawning over Ranma with lots of water was weird. Ranma did not feel annoyed, no he went with the flow, and pried Yukina of him since she found out that he didn't trigger her allergic reaction. On Sairen they went shopping, Ranma-chan had managed to make Yukina come with them as their guide, after wrapping the girl back in her cloak again for the twenty-something-th time. Kasumi had a good laugh when Ranma-chan told the other girl completely truthfully. "I think all those Seikon look rather cute on you, they make you look special." Kasumi hoped that Yukina had no idea where Ranma-chan lived. After an extended shopping trip the two with attachments, Miharu had insisted on meeting the vampires, went to meet Hazuki.

Risa found Art absolutely adorable, to no surprise. Haiji and Tomoka hit of for some reason. Koyomi found herself being hit on by Elfriede. Hazuki was getting a headache. Miharu loved the cute teacups. Things went straight down to hell when Saturn arrived.

In the end Saturn was sitting in Ranma's lap, and Art in Saturn's lap. Kasumi was still giggling when they got home at three in the morning.

------

It was time for April's Fools. It was a western custom and Ranma decided that he would make some small pranks. It started with some instant spring of drowned twin. Ranma-chan stood opposite him in the morning.

"Kasumi is getting up, Genma will come out in a moment."

Ranma-chan nodded and changed. "Sailor Santa is ready. See you in a bit!"

Ranma blinked when she blew him a kiss and teleported away. "I'll never understand girls ... or is it myself?"

------

Breakfast had not been poisoned, but he had exchanged the panda shampoo for something else.

"I didn't know that pandas came in green." Ranma casually mentioned.

Nabiki woke up instantly, and fell over laughing.

"Exhibitionist girl no wear panties again." Shampoo noted casually.

"Nabiki, please stop trying to seduce Ranma-kun like this!" Kasumi chided. "If you want to resort to such manners please do so in private."

Nabiki instantly scrambled away.

Akane had tried to hit Ranma for peeking.

Ranma dodged and threw the girl into the Koi pond.

Soun was weeping about his eldest encouraging his middle daughter to seducing her fiancé, his youngest attacking his eldest promised, Ranma hitting his youngest and no one caring for what he was weeping about.

Finally at the breakfast table everyone was eating.

"Ranma think we can do it again today?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma nodded. "Why not, I'll try to be home not too late."

"Are you going to bring friends this time?"

Ranma shook his head "Better not, they can be wild at times and I doubt your father would agree."

Kasumi gave her lips a seductive lick. "I really enjoyed yesterday."

Ranma agreed "It really released a lot of tension."

"YOU PERVERT!" Akane aimed, swung and flew into the Koi pond again.

"Come back when you stop being a brat." Ranma called out after her. "Kasumi you know your technique is great, you should really think about using your talents."

Kasumi blushed "I will Ranma-kun, it's training for the future."

Soun was too shocked to say anything.

Nabiki was having a nosebleed.

Shampoo was hiding behind her book.

Genma was having a lecherous grin.

Happosai was keeping himself from saying anything that would cause Ranma' friends to go for his throat.

------

"Ranma."

"Yeah Biki?"

The girl cringed at the nickname. "What were you two talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"You never said anything."

"Oh, go to Kasumi for a treatment, I'll tell you, you'll never feel the same again after it."

Nabiki was blushing.

"By the way could you stop flashing me all the time? It's really distracting and I have to keep myself from pining you to the ground and having my way with you." While he still was a bad liar his face was completely in character, meaning his eyes were roving all over her body.

Nabiki froze into a statue and lost the ability for coherent talk or conscious movement.

"Damn, some people just can't take jokes." Ranma decided.

------

Ranma entered Furikan with an unresponsive Nabiki over his shoulder. Kuno was already awaiting for him.

"So the foul sorcerer not only enslaved the beautiful Senshi, my fierce tigress, the pigtailed Goddess but even the heartless mercenary? Truly his perversions know no bounds!" Kuno ranted.

Ranma blinked, before handing Nabiki off to some of her factors. However he never had the chance to respond.

"I'm a lesbian you moron!" Sailor Santa faded into reality with a small snow swirl. "Ranma might be a nice guy but he is not interesting me that way." A moment of absolute silence. "But Ranma-chan sure has a great body. Now for offending me I challenge you to a duel, I win, you are hurt and in hospital for a week. You win, I let you life." Sailor Santa casually strode over, not before winking at Nabiki.

Nabiki having woken up asked Ranma "I thought she was heterosexual."

Ranma shrugged. "Never gave it much thought, whoever might want to end up with me has to be bisexual anyway."

Nabiki nodded since that made sense. More than many other things.

"Truly the fiend must have a hold on your mind ..." Kuno stroke a, in his unique opinion, great pose.

"... bla bla bla, heard it all before, I think. If he had me under control would he use it to ravish my body?" Santa had assumed a rather sexy pose. Right arm up with the hand behind the cap, the chest out and one leg bent at an angle, only the tip of the shoe touching the ground. "Or am I not interesting enough."

"I'm not answering that." Ranma said shaking his head, after all that was him, her, whatever out there.

"Of course not." "You are great." "Beautiful." "Perfect."

"I am interested!" Miyu said stepping closer.

"Sorry I'm taken and they are a little possessive." Santa replied blowing the girl a kiss.

Most of the students blinked. Santa had possessive lovers as in plural, and Miyu was a lesbian.

"I accept thee challenge."

Talk about breaking the mood.

"I don't have a letter so I'll do it the old western way." Santa replied and struck Kuno with a white glove across the jaw.

A heavy sound like something hitting metal sounded before Kuno collapsed holding his jaw.

Ranma facepalmed.

Santa looked inside the glove "How did that get in there?" She turned it upside down and an anvil came out, coincidently it landed on Kuno.

A rather squeaky voice demanded. "Remove this from the family jewels of this important person."

Santa looked down and decided "Nothing important got damaged anyway, and I think there is something else inside."

Actually there was, it was a piano, it crushed the kendoist.

"I'll call the ambulance." Nabiki decided, she saw a finger twitching from time to time, so the idiot was still alive.

Santa turned to Ranma "It's time."

Ranma blinked. "For what?"

A Santa cap was his answer.

When Ranma put it on he felt the familiar shift, only this time without the change into a girl. "Call me McSanta." He decided. Bagpipes under the arm, huge bad ass sword on his back, a kilt below, and a west on top. Of course everything was fluffy and Santa themed.

"Let's hit the town."

"Ladies first."

"As You wish."

A portal opened and the two entered, McSanta playing his bagpipes very well. After the portal closed the music seemed to linger a bit longer.

Nabiki summed it up perfectly. "What the hell just happened?"

Miyu gave the girl an enigmatic smile and took Nabiki's arm "I'll tell you in private." She told the older girl and dragged her off.

------

The two Santa's appeared on the Plains of Eternal snow. The first thing to do was get Rudolf. The only destination for that was after all the pub.

"Oh my God, now there is two of you!"

"Hello to you too!" Mc responded.

"Hello Snowwhite, how are you."

Snowwhite whacked Rudolf before turning to Santa. "Thank you, nice to see you in double, I'm sure Yuki will be extatic." She winked at the two Santas.

"That's what I hope. I need food, the turkey is great." Mc decided.

"I'm getting the others. Meet you later."

"See you in a bit." Mc responded.

Santa faded away in another snowswirl.

Mc waved "Mead and a turkey, both supersized." He turned to Snowwhite. "How are you my lady?"

Snowwhite blushed. "Perfectly fine, if I wasn't about to drag my drunk husband home." She glared at the head moaning about spilt beer on the floor.

------

Yuki heard someone knock, a quick look down told her she was decent, or at least decent enough. "Coming!"

When she opened the door she saw Santa look her over. "I would love to play." She said as she started dressing.

Santa blushed "But we should meet the others."

Yuki giggled "You have plans I know that." She glowed and stood there in her Santa's Helpers Fuku.

"Are we fetching everyone today?" The tall maroon elf asked.

Santa nodded. "The whole group, I think we'll let the Senshi in on one of the next journeys. But I planned for someone very special this time. I know you will like her."

"Let's fetch Hotaru." Elf said opening a snowy portal.

Santa raised an eyebrow "The portal to her bedroom? She ain't there at the moment."

Elf blushed "My mistake."

"I know what you mean, it's just that my self-control is a little better than yours obviously." Santa replied as she stepped inside.

------

McSanta was digging into his turkey when he suddenly seemed to listen to something.

"What is it dear?" Snow-white asked.

"They are gone, the games are about to begin." The carnage continued.

"I going home, just thinking about the possible chaos and complications makes my head ache." Rudolf complained.

"You sure that it's not because of excessive drinking?"

"No, I haven't drunk that much yet." Rudolf said as he got up and swayed for the door.

Snowwhite shook her head.

"Salad?" McSanta offered her.

------

"School ends in about 20 minutes." Santa said after a look at the clock.

"Enough time for a casual stroll there."

That meant playing tag across streets rooftops. A camera team tried following the 'dance across the roofs' as they called it but very quickly lost sight when they jumped over a few high towers.

------

School ended, Hotaru was different today. The normal school fuku had several additional accessories. Fine netting covered the blouse, the colouring was darker than usual, it accented the contrast to her pale skin. The amethyst eyes seemed to glow with an inner light. She probably could have gone to school as a Goth and no one would have bothered her after a look into these orbs for fear of their sanity.

The integration of the silence into her was continuing and so it was no surprise when she felt the power flare on the roof. A simple smile crossed her face. Her neighbour shivered when he saw it.

The bell rang and Hotaru packed her things. Dumping clean-up duty on her had been a common occurrence, but since over a month ago there was this aura around her that made most of the others uncomfortable about approaching her.

"Out of the way." It was soft.

The ones blocking the door however jumped as if something had burned them.

"Hotaru, wait, would you like to date me?" HE was cute, he was the most sought after boy of their year.

He wasn't interesting her one bit. "I am already dating." she said without wasting a look at him.

This would cause the rumour mill to flow.

"Oh the little girl wants to the roof?" Bullies were something she was familiar with. Usually the sought her, this time time they were merrily small pests on the way to her bonded ones.

These had showed her around one time or the other. But the way they were looking at her now was different. If they had known that she was considering how much less work it would to erase them from existence as opposed to meeting them again and again they would have ran.

When one tried to push her she decided to teach them a lesson, after all no one would believe them anyway.

A casual backhand inspired by Ranma broke the first ones nose and removed a few teeth.

"Get her."

A well placed open palm strike shattered three ribs and launched the second member into the wall knocking him unconscious. The third backed away only to bump into something, he turned and looked into two purple glowing eyes that allowed him a look a a soul so far beyond what he was capable of understanding that he broke down whimpering while his mind was erasing the memory in a struggle to retain its sanity.

Hotaru stepped past them and onto the roof. Power flashed and she leaned the Glaive the on the shoulder. "Where are we going now?"

"To get the others." Santa replied. "Try not to make such a mess next time."

"It's hard." Saturn defended.

"Control is important, and for control you have to trust." Santa hugged the girl. "And I trust you two, you are what allows me to control myself." Santa smiled, sometimes letting go of your control gave you a lot more control. This was a lesson that she and Yuki had already learned. They had given into their feelings and embraced them fully and now their powers were growing every single day. Hotaru was already accepting them, but she was still afraid. The darkness of the Silence was still keeping her from giving in totally.

"Let's go, Nuku-Nuku should be home now. Any idea where Eimi is?" Elf asked.

"Maybe Nuku-Nuku knows." Saturn advised, "We get her first and then we will see."

They faded away with a wave of the Glaive.

On the stairs someone found the three bullies who kept on rambling on about monsters.

------

Nuku-Nuku was currently dodging around several missiles when she saw someone standing on a roof ahead. Quickly she changed directions and turned back at Eimi while pointing at the house.

"Oh ..." Eimi dropped her rocket launcher and joined Nuku-Nuku in running for their friends.

When everyone was gathered and in theme Eimi asked. "So saving the world again?"

"Actually I thought of having some fun and maybe going through a dungeon or two." Santa replied calmly. "After you."

This portal was different, it was round and a perfect sphere. It seemed to hum softly.

They entered trusting their sometimes weird leader.

"I forgot something!" Santa suddenly remembered.

"You did, bad girl." McSanta grinned fading into visibility with Shampoo over his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"No worries after all we tend to forget things from time to time." Santa nodded agreeing with that one.

Together they stepped inside.

------

"Welcome to the World." A male and familiar voice told them.

The four helpers spun around and saw, Sailor Santa and something like a cross between a highlander like in Braveheart and a male Santa Claus.

"I'm McSanta and I will be joining you today. This is 'The World' the best computer game ever invented and so much more than that. Currently we are inside the net slums."

Shampoo blinked and summoned her tome. "We all Senshi type warriors, have very high levels and are limited characters."

"Kitty always wanted to play."

"Can we meet Aura?" Android asked.

"Aura recently had a daughter." Santa told them.

Elf however dragged Saturn with her and summoned a snowstorm as she approached McSanta.

As the three were hidden from view by the swirling snowflakes the other heard. "Hey, stop that." "Pervert." "Ughh"

The snow faded away and Elf was lying on the ground passed out due to excessive nosebleed. Saturn was blushing badly.

"What?" Nuku-Nuku asked.

"Highlanders are not supposed to wear anything under their kilt." McSanta said brushing it down.

Three sets of eyes locked onto Saturn.

She blushed and mumbled "There is no way that can fit inside me in this body."

Passed out Elf still made an agreeing sound, even if the grin on her face was a bit eerie.

Santa sighed. Kitty giggled. Android shook her head. Shampoo fell over laughing.

"Who are you?" asked a soft voice.

"Everyone meet Aura. Aura, meet Saturn with the Glaive, Android the small one, Shampoo the cat ... the catwoman, Elf the one passed out, Kitty the one with the tail and ears. Santa is the one hugging Zefi and I am McSanta. Zefi is Aura's daughter."

"You are here." Aura observed.

"Because we wanted." Santa responded.

"That is unusual." Aura commented.

"Like Tsukasa-kaa-chan was?" Zefi asked.

The group observed as Aura blushed.

"What is going on?" Elf decided to ask upon joining the land of the conscious.

Darkstalker Shampoo pulled out the book, the glasses on her nose looked way too small to make any difference. "Tsukasa was a player name. She entered the World like we did. Shampoo think it practical to touch everything. Tsukasa was part of quest to find the Key of Twilight. Me no think that correct. Tsukasa wake Aura and leave network. Now in relationship with Subaru." Shampoo blinked. "Shampoo no think this possible, normal human no able to bend like that."

Aura blushed some more.

Zefi blinked. "My other mothers are perverts?"

Shampoo nodded. "This no April fools. Than come many more adventures, Shampoo think Aura is resident goddess. We go raid dungeon now?"

"I thought we head for root town first." Santa replied.

"You coming with us?" Saturn asked.

"When are you going to tell Tsukasa and Subaru that they are parents?" McSanta teased Aura.

The blushing only got worse.

------

"Look at them, I saw them on TV, they are Senshi."

"I didn't know they exist as special characters."

"What are they doing?"

"Shopping?"

"Did she just kick that character?"

"I heard about that one, she is Aura, a Goddess."

"That's Aura, she is an AI I think."

"Who are the two shrimps?"

With talking like that the group made their way through root town. Basically asking for the hardest dungeon possible.

Meanwhile there were many new notes on BBS.

The group went for the gate, and found itself blocked. By guards.

"Modifying characters is forbidden." The leader didn't look at Aura at all.

Santa and McSanta stepped away from each other."Sailor Santa and McSanta present. The snow gate." between them opened a ring like the ones used to change servers and come out in new regions. Only it seemed to be composed of swirling snowflakes. "Bye"

One by one the group teleported off, instead of the normal rings it was rings of snowflakes.

Zefi actually waved goodbye.

One of the guards asked the leader. "What now?"

"Tell Balmung we have a situation, again."

"Again?"

"He will know."

------

The rather spontaneous group was hacking itself through the dungeon. Rather most of them but Aura, Zefi, Santa and McSanta were, these only gave support. McSanta had killed one of the creatures to test the sword. It was a one hit kill... The others were actually enjoying themselves more.

"So this is the treasure?" Android asked.

Aura nodded "For finishing the dungeon it's the reward."

Android shook her head. "Don't want it."

Elf agreed for once. "Don't need it, don't have that, whatever you need to play this at home."

"Kitty want to fight!"

"Don't want random magical items." Santa and McSanta said simultaniously.

"I already know what's in there."

"Shampoo read that Tuskasa and Subaru have date somewhere in game." The Catwomen said not even looking up from her book."

"Teleport now?" Saturn asked.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Silence Teleport"

Behind the corner two characters were having a heated discussion.

"I mean they just ignored it, they raided one of the hardest dungeons ever and they don't even spare a moment to look what's the reward."

"I mean that one of them even left another present."

"Lets get it?"

"Sure."

BBOOOOOOOMMMM

------

Meanwhile Juuban was in a bit of an uproar. Demons were patrolling the streets with signs proclaiming that they were searching for their new queen.

It didn't take long for the Sailor Senshi to come to the park where the largest amount of demons resided.

It took the demons even less time to disregard the Senshi. A rather hot looking, literal meaning, demon came closer on all fours and snarled. "We search for one in dark skirt with much more power."

Mars wanted to blast him.

Venus, having separated from her boytoy, was winking at some male demon with horns and wings. Said demon was winking back.

"Did she have a Glaive?" Mercury asked.

The huge dog? Tiger? Something nodded. "She new queen."

Pluto having arrived waved at a tree. "Saturn is what?"

"New Queen of half a layer of hell." The something answered drooling some flame and accidentally setting a park bench on fire.

"I'm getting a headache." Pluto decided, it felt much better not having to think about that.

"I was supposed to be Queen." Moon wailed.

Mars hit her queen over the head. "Shut up crybaby, it probably has something to do with that demon Saturn killed some time ago."

Some kind of ape with a tail and several horns walked by, took a look at Moon and fell over laughing.

"Waahh the ape is laughing at me!"

Mercury decided that the only way to get this out of the way to find Santa and her helpers. Starting a search on the Mercury Computer she waited. Only several moments later there was a ring. She looked and found. "They are in the World."

Venus was familiar with that. "Isn't that a game?"

"But they are, they have finished three dungeons already, someone posted a reward for finding them since they are doing things that they are not supposed too."

"Send them a message." Pluto ordered.

Mercury did that.

------

"Mom!" That was all the warning Tsukasa and Sugaru got before a blur tackled them and they found themselves lying on the ground taking 2 damage and said blur sitting on top.

"Somebody should explain." McSanta decided.

Silence.

"I think he menat you Aura." Santa added.

Another moment of silence.

"Just tell them." Elf decided and pushed the blushing AI to the front. "Hello Tsukasa-chan, Subaru-chan.

Those two were just helped up by Zefi.

"Tell us what?" Subaru asked staring at the only slightly smaller girl.

"Well ..."

"Ahhh, get a grip girl." Android lost patience.

"Shampoo explain, Tsukasa, Subaru and Aura are mother of Zefi."

"They have kitten with more than one mate?" Kitty asked.

Aura stared at the ground.

"I'm a mother?" Tsukasa asked looking down at the small AI.

Subaru meanwhile was trying to fit parenthood into a World compatible version of it. "I guess that means we will have to go online more now."

Tsukasa sighed. "I already hold the world record for played hours."

"Shampoo think we have company."

"Balmung" Aura greeted the newcomer.

"Aura" He replied looking at the assorted characters. Only one of the was a regular one. Tuskasa still had some weird powers. Aura and Zefi were special and those new ones, something about the way they were moving was bothering him.

"You are here."

"Not much longer." Santa said taking a glowing letter into her hand. "We are wanted in the real world."

"What already?" Zefi pouted.

"Shampoo drop by, Shampoo promise as magical cat."

"I still got several dungeons to root." Android nodded.

Kitty was currently chasing some small crature.

"Well I don't know when but I'll try to drop in sometime." Elf agreed.

"I can go in at a friends place." Saturn remembered, patting Zefi on the head and tryng to get a response out of Subaru.

"I'll drop in personally" Santa and McSanta said.

"You all can." Aura decided.

Balmung winced. "Please explain.

"Another time, World Gate"

---

A moment later. A round spinning portal appeared. The group came out all around it.

"Remember we all have these characters as accounts now, thanks to Aura and Zefi." Santa told everyone.

Saturn stared. "Is this my fault?"

All demons that could dropped to their knees, to the ground or started circling around her.

"Your servants are awaiting you my Queen."

Elf rubbed her chin. "Actually I meant it as a joke calling you Queen."

Saturn blushed.

Santa petted something slimy that snorted. "You came far."

Moon looked aghast. "You know it?"

McSanta nodded. "Yep Akane's cooking, Kasumi named it Dinner-san."

"Is she a danger to the future?" Guess who asked that.

Santa, McSanta, Elf, Kitty and Android opened their mouths to deny that, only to pause and shrug uncertainly.

Saturn was conversing with something that looked like a giant beetle that was attacked by a few graffity masters. "So you want me to take the throne and resume control?"

Kitty decided. "Kitty think sounds fun."

Shampoo, still big, was mewling with a few cat demons. "Shampoo agree, you kill you win."

"Alright I'll do it." Saturn decided, even if she didn't sound happy at it."

McSanta drew his sword. He carved a circle into the ground and slammed it into the centre. "One gateway to hell opening up."

Moon shuddered as she felt the darkness pooling around her. Demons and Helpers entered the darkness fading into nothing. Finally McSanta faded away.

"I don't like that." Mars said.

"You wanted to fight them?"

Jupiter meanwhile was discussing the important things with Venus. "I agree, he looked yummy. I think he was an Incubus."

"Aren't they supposed to be great lovers?" Venus asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Think Saturn will allow them to visit us one time or another?"

"You have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he is always looking for other girls."

"We can always ask her next chance."

------

Later in the Cherry Hill Temple.

"You mean those demons want Hotaru for their queen?" Luna was not pissed, she was in denial.

"I was supposed to be Queen!" Usagi whined.

Artemis meanwhile pawned, literary, Minako for details on the cat demoness she had mentioned accidentally. That however made Amy wonder who Diana's mother truly was. That cat demoness had had pink fur after all.

------

In Hell:

"Silence Glaive Surprise" There went the hordes of one attacking demon lord. Upon coming in the new Queen and her friends had found out that hell was under siege, or at least their territory. Some had thought the new upstart was a pushover and tried to take the lands and maybe the throne. Saturn had gone Silence on one that had threatened Elf and Santa, creatures of light like elves were considered a delicacy in more than one ways.

"Die!" McSanta was fighting in the first row, much to Elf's and Silence's ire he was followed by succubae and cat demonesses. Where he fought female demons were not far. On a different note, more than one demoness switched sides at his sight.

Android and Kitty were meanwhile playing for points. One enemy one point. That was when Kitty slashed a huge something to gory ribbons, it had been a titan. Climbing up the thing she had first shredded the creatures that had ridden it. Next she cut the tendons and let it fall down, accidentally squishing other demons. Once downed and incapable of moving it fell victim to the "Cat's Scratch Toy" technique.

Android shouted over her gunfire "It still only counts as one."

Shampoo was in her element, shredding enemies left and right with her new body.

Santa meanwhile was tending to injured demons and busy fending of the unwanted attentions of several suitors. Creatures of light were focus of many fantasies.

It stopped after a demon teleported in to take her and she casually backhanded him away. When he came again she set him on holy fire. That got everyone's attention. Especially since she had kicked the screaming demon out of sight.

On the battlefield meanwhile there was a rather anticlimactic showdown. "I will make you my pet little queen ..."

The demoness behind Silence was concerned, however that vanished when she heard her Queen mumble. "Damn that sounds so corny, it's always toy, pet, plaything, my queen or just kill you, eat soul or something like that." Louder Silence asked. "Who are you? The others at least died quietly."

"I am Heresion, ruler of the other half of this layer." The huge bull headed six-armed demon reared, standing high above most others.

"How many layers are there?" Silence asked the Succubus behind her that had been the last King's right hand.

"I know of 207, there are probably more but you can't get from each to each by linear travel, my Queen."

Silence nodded. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Pandora, my Queen."

"... and because of this you will be mine."

Silence turned around calling on her true powers. Dark lightning flowed over her form and the air became charged with energy. Her opponent charged himself as well but could not gather the same amount that she did. And he was not capable of drawing it all into a small ball in a hand.

"You are too loud." She flicked the sphere of power at him in a casual move and turned away.

The demon dodged the projectile as it sailed past him and trough several of his main guard and over his army.

"Die" It was a whisper that only Pandora heard. And she was facing the onrushing enemies when the dark sphere exploded. Darkness spread in a perfect sphere over the battlefield and stopped just before her own self before fading away. The battlefield was empty where the dark dome had been. Not even traces of the demonic essences had been left behind.

Pandora swallowed. That strike had taken out a huge part of the enemy armies. And her Mistress had not even strained to make that attack. She had however complained about the other demon being too loud. "Mistress, I will tell everyone not to bother you unless it's truly important."

"Do that Pandora, you can call me Silence when I am like this."

That was a turning point for the battles. The second thing was McSanta slaying another King or something and Elf creating the mother of all blizzards on the part where she battled, after sending her own demons away.

Back to being Saturn she took the throne and gave the positions of her mates to Santa, Elf and McSanta. Android and Kitty were first Lords. Demons of all kind were to be allowed into her realm and treated well. She promised to silence everyone killing someone to rise in rank.

Everyone going to her world to get her of send her a message was supposed to wear a Santa-cap or a collar with bells. Shampoo meanwhile introduced several cat demons to catnip.

After laying down the base laws Saturn decided, "Pandora, you run the circus here, you know what we are like so you know what should be according to our will. When you need something drop in."

A little later they Android, Elf, Kitty, Santa, Saturn, Shampoo and McSanta were ready to leave.

"Next stop Senshi meeting." Santa called out creating a teleport. They faded away in a small snowstorm.

"Did she just teleport them away from a layer of hell into her reality with several other after fighting and healing all day."

Pandora made an agreeing sound.

"Scary." The hellhound decided.

"Yep, and it's making me all horny." Pandora answered giving it a smoky look. "To bad they are taken, I'd do everything to share." she shivered.

------

Cherry Hill temple:

"Wrrryyyyyyy!" came the call as Shampoo, in her kitten form landed on top of Usagi's head with the great tome first.

The following chaos was perfected by the arriving Helpers with their snowstorm.

"Wa Zarudo" Elf gave everyone a wave. "Missed us?"

"Are you really the Queen of that hunk?" Minako squealed.

Makoto nodded eagerly.

Amy recognising what had happened waited till Shampoo got off Usagi before telling the blonde. "You were owned."

Chibi-Usa fell over laughing.

Santa and McSanta waited for someone to realise that they were more than usual.

Kitty dropped the transformation and went for a few cookies.

"Who are you!" Trust Rei to find out what's wrong.

"McSanta. Pleased to meet you!" A moment of silence "I went along for the ride today. Usually I am someone else."

Setsuna appeared and stared without scaring Usagi.

Haruka and Michiru were watching the weird highlander with amusement. It was Haruka that asked the really important question. "Is it true that you don't wear anything underneath?"

That caught everyone's attention.

"Ma nofe." Yuki complained holding it while bending forward upon remembering.

Hotaru was busy blushing and giving the tall elf a tissue. "I'm not going near that in this body!" she mumbled.

Amy squeaked.

McSanta eyed Makoto and Minako and decided. "Guess I'm safer in normal wear." He dropped the transformation.

"Eeeeppp!" Seeing Amy's head being thrown backwards by the torrent of blood was fun to watch even if more than a little messy. She had just gathered too much information after all. Yuki was a decent perfert, she got a nosebleed just thinking about it. Hotaru, the petite girl didn't want to go near that ... Information overload, extrapolation of suspected size complete.

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

"Hotaru if you would."

"Amy don't die."

"What a nerd."

"Where other advisers?"

"This was not supposed to happen."

"Is he really that ..."

"Actually probably more."

"We'r' nod shering!"

"Nuku-Nuku go grab more tissues."

"Use the door!"

"I love watching this chaos!"

"I wanna see!"

"I'm supposed to be queen, not get owned by some cat."

"I stopped the bleeding, but I can't stop the imagination. Nice outfit Usa."

"Setsuna is creeping me out with her stare."

"She is drooling, did you take the cam?"

After minutes and several pictures everyone was seated. Hotaru in Yuki's lap and Ranma to their right, with Santa on their left. Next to Ranma was Chibi-Usa, dressed pink Gothic as opposed to Hotaru's black Gothic. Opposite them was Setsuna looking from Usa to Hotaru and back again. Next to Santa were Eimi and Nuku-Nuku, then Haruka and Michiru with Setsuna. On Usa's end were Rei and Usagi, with Amy lying down with a towel on her head and Minako and Makoto staring at the only boy. Shampoo was playfully pawning Amy's hair.

"Shampoo think old woman like /l/."

Silence.

"Well she is staring a lot." Ranma admitted after a moment.

Minako shook her head. "I always figured her more the /b/ or /sh/ type."

Makoto nodded. "Or maybe watching /h/."

Setsuna blinked.

Hotaru and Usa were blushing.

"She's a closet pervert?" Santa asked.

"WTF?" Rei asked.

Amy finally got up. "A moment I'll show you." She opened the Mercury computer, incidentally on /cm/."

Minako frowned. "Maybe we should take Ranma and put him on /hr/ and /p?"

"Shampoo saw someone asking for Ranma in /r/."

Ranma groaned causing Yuki to pat his back.

Hotaru meanwhile asked Setsuna. "You think I look good like this?"

Setsuna nodded trying to catch a glimpse of what Amy was showing Usagi.

"Ack." exclaimed the Princess in training when she saw a Sailor Moon vs. tentacle monster in /d/.

"I'm more partial to /c/." Ranma admitted. "Hotaru and Yuki would fit there perfectly."

The girl blushed. "Thank you Ranma."

"If you want to we can do some /h/ poses for you." Yuki said.

Setsuna started to drool.

"Setsuna you will find yourself a boyfriend and not try for my daughters chastity!" Usagi ordered.

"Maybe she likes girls?"

"But, Princess I ..."

"STFU!" Usagi ordered. "You will find yourself someone who at least looks your age."

"But ..."

"RLY" The silver corona of power was very convincing.

"Yes!" the oldest woman on earth squeaked weakly.

"She so owned her."

"But I agree, the two would look good on /l/. Hmm, Hotaru, maybe can I get some some /hr/ for a poster?" Ranma asked. "We just need to dress Yuki in a white version and you have ..."

"Setsuna's wet dreams. Usa and Hotaru with a white elf." Minako piped up.

Setsuna shrank back when everyone glared at her.

Another unproductive Senshi meeting continued.

------

"Night Hotaru!" Ranma and Santa kissed the girl on opposing cheeks.

"Night, come by soon."

"We will." answered Yuki, Santa and Ranma before fading away in a snowswirl.

------

"Night Yuki, see you soon. Want to drop in on Kasumi's birthday? I thought about taking her out." Santa offered. With Ranma continuing "After all she is playing the charade for our sake."

"Sure Ranma, never had the chance to properly thank her." Yuki said and placed a quick kiss on Ranma's lips before placing another one on Santa's lips. "Bye."

The two were standing outside the cottage. "What now?" Santa asked.

Ranma shrugged "We become one again."

"Don't want to risk forgetting anything."

"Neither do I, so some new way?"

"Let's try!"

A flash of power cast a shock wave that threw Rudolf off his bed.

The two were merging into one. Blue, red, white, black, gold, green, pink, orange, purple power created a cocoon of energy as the two fused together.

In the end Ranma stood there. "What a rush."

He exploded in a snowstorm.

------

"Ranma-kun?"

"Yes Kasumi."

"Could you take a look at Nabiki?" the woman asked her fiancée "She is acting weird since school."

"Will do Sumi, Shampoo is out in town tonight, she is hanging out with Luna and Artemis."

------

When Ranma entered Nabiki's room he stared at the girl. She was sitting on her bed with crossed legs and sighed when she saw him. Her eyes however had that certain soft look in them.

"Congratulations, who's the lucky girl?"

"What? How did ..."

"Didn't, just wanted to see you react. Want to talk about it?"

Nabiki gave him a look.

"I know I'm not the best person for advise but hey, I care!"

Nabiki nodded, not looking at him. "I know, it's just so ..." She seemed to look for the right word.

"Confusing, surprising, weird, crazy, fucked up? I know, been there, but it's worth it."

Nabiki searched Ranma's eyes. "I would have never thought her of all people. I mean I didn't even know about her before, sure I saw her a few times but ..."

"It swept you of your feet, you found yourself drawn against your will and were unwilling to resist. I know what you mean. You find yourself loosing control, and yet you want more."

A comfortable silence settled down as Ranma sat next to the middle Tendou sister.

"Is it always like this?" Nabiki asked.

"The love part or things spinning out of control?"

"Both."

"Don't know, it's my first time and yes."

"I don't want to miss that however."

"I agree."

------

Author's notes v0.0: Well, that could have gone better. Worse too. I had a complete two and a half months break in writing so I guess it ain't that bad. Still feels off and about 6 key scenes are still missing. Now how to integrate those.

Author's notes v0.1: added some stuff. I'm still not happy with this. I think something is missing. I'll leave it to others to find out what went wrong.

Author's notes v0.2: Transferred this The first one to find out who I based this on gets a wish for a scene for the next chapter, valid once for each site I post this on here. The key phrase is "It still only counts as one!" Nulem won the Fukufics one. Next is Kasumi's birthday than Easter special. No Crosses chosen yet so lots of potential, I don't take impossible (for me that is) requests but I will do my best to full fill them.Thanks to RanmaRS

SS - Pranks and Little LiesPage 16/16


End file.
